


Farewell, My Darling

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Goodbyes, Heavy Angst, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Voldemort orders Lucius to bring Snape to him.Lucius knows exactly what’s about to happen.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Farewell, My Darling

“Severus...”

The once proud and confident voice that Snape had so loved to hear had been reduced to rubble.

A frightened whimper, not unlike that of a terrified child, was the whisper that beckoned to him now.

“Lucius?” He answered, turning to face his lover who had been so terribly transformed to a hollow shell of his former self.

Severus could see the pain in Malfoy’s eyes, as well as the horror he still endured every minute of every day.

This was Lucius now. This was what he had become.

Though, something was different this time. There were tears in the eyes of this man whom Snape had loved since boyhood. 

Whatever Lucius had to say to him now, it would not be anything good.

“He’s asked to speak with you alone.” Malfoy swallowed painfully, pushing away the sob that fought to escape his throat.

Of course.

Severus had known that this day would come. It was his end, and Lucius knew it too.

“You mustn’t grieve for me.” The former professor tried his best to assure his dearest companion. 

His hands reached to cup Lucius’s cheeks and he carefully pressed their foreheads together. 

“I’ve always loved you, Severus...” Lucius admitted, his eyes squeezing shut and two wide streams of tears rolling down his face. 

“And I you.” Snape promised, touching his lips to Malfoy’s one last time. 

Lucius was reluctant to let his lover go, but Snape managed to escape his grasp in the end. Lucius had been weakened. For as much as he wanted to hold on forever, he did not have the strength to save Severus from his own foolish bravery.

“Narcissa needs you.” Snape told Lucius as he turned to go to the Dark Lord. “Our son needs you...You must stay alive for them.”

Malfoy nodded once, his body trembling as he felt he might collapse.

“Goodbye, Sev.” He muttered.

“Goodbye, Lu.”

Those words were the last the two ever had together.


End file.
